


MHA, KNY, OHSHC One-shot requests!

by generally_gray



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_gray/pseuds/generally_gray
Summary: Hello, you horny little cretins. You ask and I am here to deliver. The rules are pretty simple and they'll be explained in the first chapter, so don't worry about that now. In other news, I'm writing one-shots regarding My Hero Academia, Kimetsu no Yaiba (or Demon Slayer), and Ouran Highschool Host Club. (I don't do smut. Sorry, you horny little bastards. But I will gladly deliver heaps of fluff and angst. Maybe even some sexual shit but no full-on smut.) I do mainly reader one-shots, but I can also do ships as well. Feel free to use any characters from any of the universes listed. Toodles!
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Hadou Nejire/Reader, Hashibira Inosuke/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Iguro Obanai/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kamado Tanjirou/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kanroji Mitsuri/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kochou Shinobu/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Rengoku Kyoujurou/Reader, Shinazugawa Genya/Reader, Shinazugawa Sanemi/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction! Leave requests here <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a description of what I'm doing in the summary. However, I'll repeat it again: NO SMUT! See summary for further details <3

Hi, everyone! Please go take a look at the summary if you haven't already.

Now that that's out of the way, welcome to horny jail. I will NOT be providing smut. However, I WILL provide extensive heaps of fluff, angst, crack, or anything else you'd prefer. Here's my template:

Ship: (EX: Shigaraki x reader)

Fandom: (My Hero Academia)

AU (if any): (None)

Category: (Fluff, angst, or crack.)

Premise: (A short summary of what you want the plot to be about. EX: Shigaraki and you cuddle after a long day of murder)

(List any other information or notes here!)

Please leave your requests in the comments. I'll try my absolute best to suit your needs! Good luck!


	2. 1: Rengoku / Reader (Crack / Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern college AU where Shinobu and Kanae host a party in their dorm. Crack ensues.
> 
> (WARNING: Sexual content. There's no explicit smut, but there is very obvious sexual shit. There's also a lot of swearing.)
> 
> (Inosuke, Zenitsu, and Tanjiro are here too as well as all of the other pillars.)

You were sure this party was going to be the death of you.

Although you loved your friends wholeheartedly, you couldn't help but cringe at the slightly muffled noise coming from the other side of the door that consisted mostly of screaming and that generic party music you'd always imagined playing in the background in a room full of drunk college students and blaring lights. That type of music couldn't be named- at least not to you, who didn't have a single clue as to what music was what.

You'd never liked parties- they were a bit too loud. Just a bit too loud for your liking. And unless someone else took the initiative and really got the ball rolling, you were to stay in the corner of your room with your (doomed to be spiked) orange juice. Of course you had friends, and of course you could have fun with them, but you never really knew how to get the fun started. From the looks of it, though, the 'fun' had already began long before you got to Shinobu's door. At least you could trust that she would keep everything under control.

With your newfound hope regarding Shinobu's motherly abilities, you pushed the door open..

only to find Shinobu spiking the damned orange juice. It seems you have severely underestimated her chaotic tendencies.

However, Shinbou was the least of your concerns right now. With the newly opened door, a whole plethora of noises reached your ears, including that goddamn party music (you had to admit, the song was pretty catchy), a shit ton of yelling (although it looked unintentional- you doubted your friends would have control of their voices if they'd been this drunk), and.. was that moaning? (Oh, god.)

For a not-so-brief moment, you considered getting the fuck out of Shinobu's dorm room, but were greeted by Mitsuri's face not even 3 seconds after the door had opened.

"(Y/N)!" she cried happily, her braids bouncing delightfully along with her arrival. "I thought you'd never show up! Come on, things are just starting to get good! I'm pretty sure some two guys are fucking in Shinobu's bedroom! I didn't know any of our friends were gay!" before you could protest or even form a coherent thought, Mitsuri pulled you into the room and shut the door behind you nonchalantly. When the knowledge hit you full force that there were two people having sex in the room next to you, you considered stronger this time leaving and never coming back. Mitsuri's alcohol-reeking breath wasn't helping your case either. If you didn't know any better, you'd think she was sober even through her casual comment about gay sex. Mitsuri was always one to say shit like that.

'Pussy', a thought at the back of your mind went. And that was that. You weren't a pussy. Most certainly not. Besides, you'd probably never hear the end of it if you ditched the party after Mitsuri had so kindly invited you in. From who? Probably either Mitsuri herself or Shinobu.

The party reeked of alcohol and sweat. There were a few kids drinking orange juice in the corner of the room (you recognized Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu. Although they were in highschool, it was widely known how iconic of a trio they were, managing to work their way into your chaotic friend group.) Inosuke was screaming incoherently, shirtless. Zenitsu was screaming at Inosuke. Tanjiro was watching the interaction through his red solo cup (in which you knew was orange juice. Tanjiro was probably the last person in the planet to drink underage. You could only hope he got to it before Shinobu spiked it.). You grinned at the trio, nodding your head before Mitsuri could pull you away.

Peeking down at the back of Mitsuri's outfit, you averted your eyes almost immediately. You could almost swear that half of her butt was poking out of her short-ass dress. 'I bet Obanai appreciates the gesture', you think, snickering to yourself. You'd estimate Mitsuri has about 5 minutes before Obanai notices her lewd outfit and proceeds to rearrange her guts. 

Cutting your fleeting thoughts off, Mitsuri throws you into a crowd composed of around 15 college students. The only way to describe it was utter chaos. The sound of voices traveled throughout your entire body, barely allowing you to register the sheer amount of people around you. Lights were blaring various colors, lighting up the entire room. Music was blasting throughout the dorm (it's a good thing the walls are soundproof), adding a dash of spice to the ongoing war. You recognized Kanae throwing some balloons with Kanao standing behind her uncomfortably, making heart-eyes at Tanjiro. Kanao had been adopted as a Kocho from an abusive household at an early age- she was in highschool as well. It was a wonder she'd even decided to come at all.

'Maybe the thought of Tanjiro was enough to convince her', you thought smugly. Literally everyone knew about Kanao's huge crush on Tanjiro except for him, which was appalling considering how intelligent he was. Maybe a bit naive, but intelligent. 

You diverted your attention back to Mitsuri.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you here, babe! Have fun!" she cooed, disappearing into the crowd (most likely to have her guts rearranged by Obanai). Your mind was on other things, though. Said things include someone 5'9 with blonde hair and bright, passionate eyes.

"(Y/N)!" Kyojuro's voice boomed through the crowd, loud enough to turn a few heads but not loud enough to cut into the vibe. You whipped your head around at lightspeed, feeling your heart flutter at said voice.

Wow. He's like an ethereal being. Kyojuro stood out of the crowd, so much so that it was a wonder you couldn't recognize his blonde locks are red tips earlier. His eyes were as bright as ever, sparkling amongst the sea of glazed over dark ones. He had a signature smile on his face. It was somehow wider than usual at the thought of you.

'Suddenly, I remember why I came', you mused yourself. You brightened up and ran to hug him. You two had been friends for a bit now, but you were always on somewhat flirty terms. (It was mostly Kyojuro who did the flirting- you had always wanted to comeback at him but fuck you and your stupid heart beating millions of miles per hour every time he opened his mouth. It was difficult to flirt- more so than many people made it out to be.

Kyojuro's large arms wrapped around you, covering you in his warmth and (luckily, not alcohol-stained) scent. Dear god, you could cuddle in his arms for days. The man always knew how to make you feel safe. It was especially easy to feel good with how broad his arms were.

Suddenly releasing you, Kyojuro let out a sincere chuckle. His arms lingered on your shoulders, much to your relief. "I've missed you. I don't think we've been on a date for a while," he murmured, winking. You felt heat rush to your cheeks. You weren't aware of the fact they were dates until now, apparently. Determined to clap back this time, you just let out your frustrations through a grumble.

"I didn't think they were dates," you voiced truthfully, avoiding his piercing gaze (which you loved). Kyojuro grinned.

"Well, now you know. Would you care to join Shinobu, Obanai, Mitsuri, Tengen and I in a drinking game? Although I normally wouldn't participate in such activities, I'm convinced this will serve good entertainment purposes," he proposed. It was a wonder he didn't wink again. You gulped, feeling hot under his stare. What the hell? Entertainment purposes? You'd be surprised if this party didn't ruin your fucking life.

But.. Kyojuro.

"I'd love to," you offered the brightest smile you could muster. You knew you'd probably regret said decision later, but why not have fun once in a while? For the time being, your decision was worth it to see that bright smile and softened eyes of his.

"Great! Let's go." Instead of holding your hand, Kyojuro literally grabbed your fucking wrist and just dragged you to a group of people sitting on the floor- 'hold on, is Mitsuri giving Obanai a lap dance? Oh dear fucking God, she won't be able to walk tomorrow.'

Before you could be dragged down by Kyojuro, Obanai grabbed Mitsuri by the thighs and hoisted her up, leading her steadily to one of the spare bedrooms. He reached around for the door handle, all while making out (noisily, may I add,), with the girl around him. He immediately shut the door behind them after making it in.

"Poor girl," you murmured sympathetically. "She's wanted Obanai's dick since the beginning- I could SMELL the horny on her. But knowing how thirsty that man is, there is no fucking way she'll be able to walk tomorrow."

Shinobu and Tengen nodded sympathetically. Shinobu sighed before speaking up, "I suppose I could relay the message to her professors." Tengen let out a booming laugh, slapping Shinobu on the back and therefore faceplanting her into the ground. The resounding smack echoed throughout the dorm room, turning a few heads.

"Be sure to include all of the details!" he encouraged her. Shinobu turned to him, slightly irritated.

"I think I just broke my fucking nose," she muttered before returning to her normal sitting position. Before you knew it, you were down on the ground too, shoulder-to-shoulder with Kyojuro. "Now, dearies, it's an oldie but a goodie! This is basically just truth or dare, save for the dare. And if you refuse to answer the question, you must have a shot!" she explained. "Although said game is simple, it's still incredibly fun!" clapping her hands together, Shinobu looked around the circle (with a close-eyed smile, somehow). "Who's first?"

No one said anything. Everyone was afraid of being a pussy, but everyone was possibly more afraid of exposing their secrets.

"I suppose I'll go then," Shinobu chuckled, looking somewhat reluctant. Tengen grinned.

"I dare you to go find out who's having gay sex in your bedroom," Tengen offered up sumgly.

"This isn't truth or dare, you fucking idiot," Shinobu said.

"I don't give a shit."

"That's literally just not how this game works, Tengen. You can't just-"

Without waiting for protest, Tengen picked up Shinobu by her midsection and hauled her over his shoulder. Kyojuro and you looked on blankly, unwilling to test the guy.

"Hey- hEY, YOU FUCKFACE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT-" Shinobu's screams were drowned out by the crowd as she was carried over to her bedroom door.

"How much you wanna bet it's Giyuu and Sabito? They have crazy sexual tension," you offered up, turning towards Kyojuro. Before he could react, Shinobu came running back to the group, screaming, a look of pure terror on her face. Tengen was following close behind, looking smug.

"It's Giyuu and Sabito," she whined.

"I'm not surprised," Kyojuro muttered. Shinobu looked scarred, taking her seat next to Tengen again. It was a wonder she wasn't pummeling him right now, but the group could only assume that the image burned into her mind was enough to keep her silent. Shaking her head, she breathed a sigh and rubbed a hand over her face.

Shinobu was smiling again, but it was painfully obvious how much pain she was actually going through. "Now, who'd like to go next?" she whispered.

Tengen immediately spoke up. "Mama didn't raise no pussy," he offered as his reasoning. It was a solid reason.

"Out of everyone in the room, who would you most be willing to fuck?" Kyojuro offered up, previous incident seemingly forgotten. You grinned.

"And- AND why!" you added. Kyojuro ruffled your hair at your addition.

Tengen, without missing a beat, replied "Kanae. She's hot as fuck. Don't tell me it isn't true."

You choked on air, barely making out Kyojuro enacting the same gesture right next to you. Shinobu, on the other hand, was fuming. At the mention of her sister, one could assume all other thoughts, including thoughts about gay sex, had flown immediately from her brain.

"What did you say, you horny cretin?" Tengen put his hand over Shinobu's face, muffled her colorful words.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I don't exactly harbor any feelings to anyone here. I mean, my girlfriends weren't invited," he explained, sweatdropping slightly. Shinobu then bit Tengen's finger, eliciting a fucking yowl from his mouth. Said yowl was so loud that the entirety of the party turned to look. It was silent for a few moments.

"HEY, I WANNA DO THAT!" Inosuke's head popped out from behind the crowd. Immediately, he jumped on Aoi and wrapped his legs around her waist, knocking them both to the ground. Aoi's scream died in the cheering crowd.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Tuning out the yelling, Kyojuro grabbed your hand and pulled you up all flustered. You couldn't even hear the yelling if you TRIED now that all of the blood was rushing to your face as opposed to your ears.

"Well, I'd say this incident is entirely out fault."

"Thanks, Kyojuro. Real helpful information," you deadpanned.

"I'm saying we should be responsible for the well-being of Aoi! Knowing Inosuke, he's probably going to chomp her hand off."

"Nah, they brought that on themselves. Inosuke would probably end up biting someone's hand of even if Shinobu didn't elicit said behavior."

"If you say so. I do hope they'll work everything out, though."

From the distance, you could make out Aoi and Inosuke wrestling on the floor (with absolutely no sexual tension. None. Absolutely not). Zenitsu seemed to jump in as well in an attempt to stop them, but got too distracted by "Aoi's girl body". This comment, paired with Zenitsu's obvious flustered demeanor, caused Inosuke to whip his head around fast as lightning and start attacking Zenitsu as opposed to Aoi.

"Well, I'd say they're going to be okay. I'm sure Inosuke and Zenitsu tussle on a daily basis," Kyojuro looked down at you through your still conjoined hands. You offered him a genuine smile.

We don't need to worry about those freaks." Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was because he looked so sheepish. Or maybe it was just because you wanted to. But reaching up to Kyojuro's face on your toes, you quickly pecked his lips. They were soft and warm and god did you want to linger on them for even longer, but you knew that would probably be inappropriate given the context of your relationship status. There was no means to mess this quick peck up, and yet you suddenly felt self conscious. Pulling away almost immediately, you were greeted with Kyojuro's face as red as a tomato. His smile was gone, now in place of it a little 'o' shape.

Your face started burning impossibly red as well, enabling you to look away. You were suddenly filled with shame from head to toe.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go do-" before you could finish, Kyojuro whipped you around by the shoulders and kissed you passionately. It was by no means sexual. It wasn't just quick either, though. It was sweet and simple and everything you'd want from a first real kiss. Pulling away with half-lidded eyes, Kyojuro gazed at you kindly. His bright blonde hair was tussled and his piercing gazed was glassy. You were were positive you would break out in a headache at some point because of how giddy you were feeling, but through it all you smiled a smile you hoped to convey all of the emotion you were feeling.

Through the sweat-filled, blaring party, Kyojuro spoke. "Let's do that again sometime."


End file.
